


My Queen

by Riakon



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: — Я не... — повторяет Мейв, надеясь — сейчас удастся подобрать верное слово для собственной беззащитности, и того, что осознаёт — от её Звёздочки не нужно прятаться, скрываться, и она правда хочет позволить сделать с собой совершенно всё, вот только жар и желание не самые лучшие спутники, а утратив контроль она может разонравиться собственной девушке.Или это так не работает?
Relationships: Queen Maeve/Starlight | Annie January
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7
> 
> От автора: Количество глав дано примерное и может меняться, так что следите)

Силы в руках обычно так много, что она рвётся наружу, и, разумеется никакие мягкие наручники не в состоянии удержать саму Королеву в зафиксированном положении — кроме неё самой, конечно же.

Внутри нет ни тени сомнений, ни капли неуверенности относительно всего происходящего. Едва ли по её виду можно понять что вчера она обеспокоенно вглядываясь в карие глаза, твердя, словно попугай одно и то же: «Звёздочка, ты уверена?». Да, конечно, они привычны к тому, что на их плечах лежит судьбы человеческих жизней, но не друг друга. По крайне мере — не настолько.

Хотя, в Энни сейчас тоже не узнать в сравнении с тем, какой её видят обожатели Старлайт в сети и члены «Vought» на работе, однако Мейв уверена — где-то там, за спокойным лицом и чуть заметной полуулыбкой скрывается её робкая девочка, от которой такой прыти не ждал никто, даже из самых давних и старых знакомых.

«Я просто дурно на тебя влияю» — эта уверенность не оставляет Королеву ни на мгновение, но она почему-то чувствует странное удовлетворение благодаря этому открытию. 

Собственная власть едва ли когда-то интересовала Мейв, но в таком ключе ей по-настоящему приятно знать, что то, как она касается Энни, остаётся на светлой и чистой душе навсегда, или хотя бы очень на долго.

Словно пальцами испачканными хной Мейв может оставить памятку о себе — она сойдёт рано или поздно, но сколько ещё для этого должно пройти времени, да и от желания Энни зависит не мало. 

— Ты со мной? — привычно-мягкие интонации заставляют открыть глаза и улыбнуться уголками губ. Пока что они обе себя контролируют более чем достаточно для того, что предстоит, но всё измениться в любой момент, и тогда планы полетят к чертям. 

Тем самым, которые устраивают бесчинства и бесстыдства в красивых глазах напротив.

— Да, — голос немного хрипит, в горле пересохло, и её Звёздочка замечает это. Мейв не уверена, что простая попытка дать ей напиться должна быть настолько эротичной.

Подушечки пальцев скользят от нежной кожи за ухом к подбородку, приподнимая за него, а большой беспощадно надавливает на нижнюю губу, заставляя рот открыться, под безмолвным, но ощутимым повелением сладкой девочки, от которой Мейв натурально сходит с ума. Горлышко у бутылки — холодное, минеральная вода тоже, но это сейчас больше в плюс, чем в минус, потому что от того как мягкие пальчики на грани ощутимости проскользили по внутренней стороне губы так и хочется прижаться и избавиться от щекотливого ощущения на их краю.

Энни следит за тем, чтобы она не захлебнулась — глоток, второй, третий, вода наполняет рот постепенно, и от такого самообладания хочется сказать что-нибудь колкое и броское, поддеть прекраснейшую из женщин, но Мейв сдерживает порыв только благодарно улыбаясь, когда она снова может дышать.

Любопытство от того, что дальше будет делать её Звёздочка распирает, но она не торопит — приняв позицию Нижней остаётся только следовать ей, беспрекословно подчиняясь. Возможно, если бы она не была Второй в Семёрке, то им бы вообще сейчас не пришлось всего этого делать, но Мейв прекрасно осознаёт как они дошли до таких способов привести её в порядок, почему, и по каким причинам она не вмешается в чужое управление собой, даже если будет уверена в том, что точно знает как лучше.

Сейчас Королеву должно починить, ведь иначе она сломается и они обе прекрасно это осознают. Мейв далеко не такая гибкая как Старлайт, и или эта работа разрушит её до основания её, или она сделает это с собой сама, потому что продолжать жить вот так будет попросту невыносимо.

И всё же Энни не спешит, лишь касается едва ощутимо кисточкой от своего рождественского наряда, собранного дизайнерами, чтобы подчеркнуть то, насколько Старлайт — звезда семейных ценностей и домашних праздников. И, конечно, Рождество, несомненно её время — уюта и веры в первую поднявшуюся звезду.

«Хорошо, что Хоум этого не слышал», — улыбается самую малость Мейв, осознавая, что было бы, если б этот лозунг не согласовали с Номером Один.

Мягкие кончики чувствуются так же легко, как пёрышки, только заставляют теряться сильнее, умирать от сладкого желания, сдавливающего изнутри пока ещё совсем едва ощутимо, невесомо, но набирая силу под осторожными дразнящими касаниями то тут, то там, выверено двигающимися по местам с самой чувствительной и тонкой кожей. 

Шея покрывается мурашками — Мейв прекрасно осознаёт это, как и то, насколько сильно напрягаются соски, стоит ей задержать дыхание и прочувствовать как приятно самые кончики щекочут ключицы.

— Энни, — она выдыхает едва различимо и прикрывает глаза, стоит только услышать мягкое «тш», призывающее не отвлекать от медленного изучения реакций кожи на сладкие раздражители.

Наручники держат совсем слабо, куда лучше работают пальцы переплетённые в замок прямо под подушкой, пока она даёт изучать себя так отчаянно-неторопливо собственной девушке. Если бы это был их первый секс, то, пожалуй, она бы уже не выдержала и попросту придавила бы Звёздочку всем своим телом, скользнула торопливо пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра и накрыла бы губами другие — мягкие, податливые, покорно открывавшиеся на каждый из её поцелуев.

Вот только сегодня правит бал отнюдь не Мейв, и ей даже не приходится мириться с этим, ведь частично они воплощают в жизнь её идею. Вот только память о том кто и что предложил куда-то улетучивается, стоит мягкой кисточке скользнуть по куполу груди и задержаться на подобравшемся и чуть налившимся цветом соске. Самые кончики кисти немного цепляются за штангу, заставляя совсем терять терпение, и только мерные вдохи и выдохи помогают не упустить контроль над собственным телом.

Мейв никогда не думала об этом в подобном ключе, но только сейчас, когда способность мыслить рационально покидает её, в голову вдруг приходит удивительная мысль — если Верхний занят тем, что контролирует что тебе делать, то Нижний контролирует — как.

Едва ли кто-то способен вкладываться в этот момент больше, ведь стоит сейчас Энни приказать «молчи», и придётся сжимать зубы так сильно, чтобы ни один звук не прорвался, и не нарваться на то, что придумает её маленькая Звёздочка лишь бы напомнить кто в их паре главный и почему было, есть и будет так. 

«Или можно проскулить тихо и получить заслуженное наказание», — от этой идеи становится ещё горячее, тугой узел возбуждения опускается вниз, заставляя сознание окончательно упорхнуть, а всё, прежде наполнявшее Мейв отринуть, и заставить довериться ласковым рукам, дразнящим второй сосок так же невесомо до крика.

— Мммм, — до сознания не доходит, что протяжный, загнанный и молящий звук она издала сама, но Энни, конечно, известно это, ведь кисть замирает, останавливаясь ровно посередине, между реберными сводами, дразня так, что хочется кричать лишь сильнее.

— Что? — нежность в голосе только подстёгивает и Мейв открывает глаза, утопая в этом чувстве, мгновенно обступающем её со всех сторон, словно алое полотно мешка Санты, что обхватывает свой подарок так, что уже и не вырваться, пока сей дар не будет вручён его Миссис. Доброжелательная Звёздочка выглядит так, как, наверное, должна впервые вкусившая крови рысь, макнувшая в свежую кровь морду и медленно слизывающая потёки со щёк и усов.

И это возбуждает ещё сильнее. Настолько, что можно поклясться — сейчас между ногами так влажно, и любая необходимость в дополнительной смазке для дальнейших игр и ласк отпала.

— Нет, — голос не срывается, и остаётся надеяться — Мейв выглядит достаточно убедительно, чтобы эти слова прозвучали как правда, — продолжай.

Секундная заминка растягивается в вечность, и, словно в замедленной съёмке можно различить то, как нечто совершенно лисье и дикое появляется в глазах Энни прежде, чем её выражение смягчается ровно настолько, чтобы голос был ласковей пуха:

— Ты приказываешь? — интонации вдавливают прямо в постель, заставляя стискивать собственные пальцы сильнее, особенно когда кисточка приходит в действие, спуская вниз так медленно, что зубы скрипят, сдерживая полный довольства стон. — Ну же, моя Королева. Я хочу знать.

Мягкие дразнящие нити обводят кожу вокруг пупка кругов, и тело попросту ломает от такой бесконечной и запредельной нежности. Дыхание сбивается ко всем чертям так, словно это марафон, который пришлось бежать в попытке поймать преступника, а все ощущения концентрируются там, где мурашки захватывают уже живот, давая понять — спустись они ниже, и тогда страстных криков совершенно точно не избежать.

— Нет, нет, нет, — Мейв почти контролирует себя сейчас, вот только повторенное трижды слово — её большая катастрофическая ошибка, ведь кисть совершает ещё один медленный круг по коже и опять замирает, дразнясь до того, что приходится выгибаться прямо в середине спины и стараться изо всех сил не дать щекотке обрушиться невыносимым желанием на тело.

Словно если кисть будет несколько чувствительней прихлопывать, к примеру, то станет сильно проще терпеть то, как щекотка превращается в нечто большее под магическими руками умелой Звёздочки.

— Да, — констатация факта сопровождается медленным движением вниз по коже и заставляет сводить ноги, только чтобы доставить себе немного больше удовольствия — а Энни этого уже не позволить. — Моя властная и непослушная королева.

Нежная кожа на бёдрах ощущается так, словно с неё верхний слой эпидермиса сняли шёлком кисти, особенно, когда та мягко шлёпается о сведённые ноги. Одного этого достаточно, чтобы почувствовать себя полностью в чужой власти, но Мейв ещё держится, хотя даётся ей это немыслимыми усилиями, ведь превозмогать себя и не дать выпасть из выбранной роли при таких адских пытках непросто. Да, подчинение, пожалуй, не её конёк, но не из-за того, что подавлять себя она не умеет, а напротив — потому что ей даётся это слишком просто в рамках работы, после долгих совместных патрулей с Хоумом и работы в Vought в принципе.

Но отнюдь не там где бал правит неторопливая ласка и нежность, способная разметать даже самого сильного человека на земле.

— Не сдерживай себя, — тихие, почти неслышные слова Энни скрывают под собой железобетонную волю, словно обитые мягким войлоком стальные наручники.

— Я не... — бормотания Мейв теряются ещё в одном страстном стоне, который на сей раз прорывается, находя себе дорогу сладким поскуливанием от того, как дразнящие концы кисти опять и опять скользят по сведённым ногам и кожу на лобке.

Может быть стоило предложить остаться в одежде? Не дать себя раздеть до того как они начали, застегнув наручники над головой, скорее в качестве обозначения, что дальше будет ровно то, чего захочет Энни. А пожелает она того, в чём Мейв себе даже признаться и в самых затаённых мыслях не посмеет.

— Да, — твёрдое, несокрушимое, уверенное — с этим бороться сил уже не находится, как и с едва ощутимой ладонью, проскользнувшей от самого колена вдоль внутренней стороны бедра, заставляя, наконец, ноги распасться. 

— Я не... — повторяет Мейв, надеясь — сейчас удастся подобрать верное слово для собственной беззащитности, и того, что осознаёт — от её Звёздочки не нужно прятаться, скрываться, и она правда хочет позволить сделать с собой совершенно всё, вот только жар и желание не самые лучшие спутники, а утратив контроль она может разонравиться собственной девушке.

Или это так не работает? Или всё-таки кто-то в состоянии принять партнёра со всеми его достоинствами и недостатками и понять, что вещи, которые могут нравится людям они, по большей части, не выбирают?

— Моя королева, — нежные слова и дразнящая кисть, скользящая вдоль другой ноги вырывают из горла отчаянный стон, заставляя вжиматься затылком в подушку всё сильнее и сильнее.

Как вообще возможно, что она в таком безумном состоянии только из-за одной игрушки, которая даже для секса-то не предназначается? Словно самого лёгкого пёрышка достаточно сломать несокрушимую Мейв, способную поезд на ходу остановить руками.

Рукой.

«Пожертвовав при этом её целостностью и проходив в фиксаторах последующие три недели, но всё-таки», — напоминает Мейв в единственное мгновение просветления, и снова теряется, когда мягкие кончики кисти касаются отчаянно требующего к себе внимания клитора. Они соскальзывают вниз, по нежной и влажной коже, и шлёпаются совсем слабо снова. 

— Чёрт, — на сей раз отчётливый шипящий комментарий заставляет Энни, кажется, даже что-то замурлыкать себе под нос, и Мейв искренне надеется, что это не очередная рождественская песенка, которые крутят буквально везде, и даже их заставят исполнить что-нибудь этакое на обычном высокооплачиваемом корпоративе.

— Не сдерживайся, — напоминает её голос нежно, и снова влажные от смазки кончики дразняще шлёпаются о горячую плоть. Это будто порка, только невероятно мягкая и медленная, как раз в духе лучшей из супергероинь. И Энни, устроившаяся прямо между ног, явно чтобы лучше рассмотреть каждую реакцию опять проделывает это, заставляя напрягаться в тщетной попытке хоть немного ослабить затягивающееся жгучей петлёй возбуждение, мешающее думать, дышать и существовать в отрыве от её желаний и приказов.

Долгий стон служит сигналом — всё верно, так, как и стоило бы поступить сейчас, потому что Мейв практически на краю и вот-вот сиганёт с него навстречу раззявившей пасть бездне, что перемелет каждую её косточку, выкрутит мышцу и оставит себе.

— Пожалуйста, — первая просьба улетает в никуда — то ли Энни не слышит её, то ли делает вид, излишне увлечённо орудуя кистью снова и снова. Колени содрогаются, сжимаются, стискивая её плечи безвольно, а Мейв только и может что цепляться за подушку и впиваться в неё ногтями, пытаясь оставить наручники целыми так долго, как только может, ведь пока временами просветы в рассудке напоминают о том, что она человек со сверхсилами и может случайно кому-нибудь навредить.

До тех пор пока Мейв ещё в состоянии держать себя хоть в каких-то рамках, о которых они договаривались накануне, лучше за них не вырываться.

«Как только они сломаются — можешь быть уверена, что я в твоих руках», — мягко шептала она на ухо Энни, обнимая её покрепче и буквально кожей ощущая чужое сомнение, неловкость, но и желание помочь.

Сейчас в её Звездочке нет даже тени этих чувств — она нажимает на клитор так сдавливая нежную кожу нижних губ, что Мейв попросту выворачивает, затягивая удовольствие, словно завязки мешка до тех пор, пока те не соприкасаются друг с другом, и от здравого смысла не остаётся больше ничего, кроме воспоминаний.

Мир теряет резкость, а после и вовсе меркнет, и сложно даже понять кричит она или нет, ведь собственное тело остаётся где-то там, за гранью, куда умелые руки подвели её, вытолкнув словно птенца из гнезда, навстречу неминуемой гибели от удовольствия, о которое, без сомнения, Мейв разобьётся насмерть. 

Скрип разламываемых наручников тоже до рассудка не доходит, ведь всё что в ней есть сейчас — уязвимость, податливость и нежность, переполняющая изнутри, а внешнее остаётся там, по ту сторону, в чужих руках, которым Королева Мейв доверяется всем своим существом.

Вот только Энни не останавливается, хотя этих касаний было бы более чем достаточно, чтобы закончить всё, что они решили на сегодня. Тяжёлая и бархатистая поверхность сатисфайера, ребрами дразнящего переднюю стенку заставляет дрожать всё тело, и выворачивает, стоит лишь чужой руке включить его на самый щадящий режим, погружая так, что присасывающая часть оказывается как раз напротив клитора и втягивает его постепенно.

— Эн, нет! Нет! — Мейв с трудом даются слова, она выдыхает их через стоны и поскуливания, мотая головой, но её богиня сейчас совершенно глуха к каким бы то ни было молитвам.

— Ты опять приказываешь, — укор бьёт прямо под дых, и уже готовая рассыпаться в извинениях и заверениях Королева чувствует собственное наказание — беспощадное и прекрасное.

Мягкие губы накрывают сосок, а горячий рот всасывает его вместе со штангой так, что тело не прекращает трясти. Медленные подушечки пальцев дразнят слишком чувствительные бока, считают безжалостно рёбра, заставляя снова набирать воздуха в грудь и разражаться такими стонами, что соседи стучат по батарее, тоже не выдерживая.

— Нет, Энни! Прошу! Хватит! — голова мотается по подушке, пальцы сдавливают друг друга, но Мейв слишком крепкая, чтобы их сломать и показать насколько подобное невыносимо. 

Однако, Звёздочка останавливаться на этом явно не собирается, ведь пальцы, изучившие рёбра соскальзывают под грудь так, чтобы от ощущения как чужие руки сдерживают и контролируют было никуда не деться.

— Энни... — их взгляды встречаются всего на мгновение — то самое, за которое прижимавший сосок к нёбу язык опустился, а рот выпустил горячий и растревоженный комочек плоти, давая секундную передышку прежде, чем та же участь постигнет второй. — Энни!

Кромка зубов задевает чувствительный ареол, а дрожание внутри внезапно усиливается, подгоняемая чужой рукой. Сатисфайер прижимается к клитору сильнее, втягивая и вибрируя так, что от всех этих ощущений вполне можно сойти с ума, но Мейв уже не в состоянии — разум из головы выпорхнул за какие-то мгновения, вынуждая снова сжаться на игрушке, обессиленно содрогаться в волнах накрывающего, затягивающегося петлёй оргазма.

Ей, пожалуй, нужна передышка, хотя бы совсем слабая, но её Звёздочка только отстраняется, и, скользнув языком по животу дует, приговаривая с восхищением и гордостью:

— Как же ты прекрасна в своём бессилии, моя королева...

— Энни, хватит... — мольба получается жалкой, слабой, и, возможно, именно поэтому на неё не обращают решительно никакого внимания. Так и должно быть, но напоминать себе об этом сейчас — пытка ещё большая, чем удовольствие, перевалившееся за грань «слишком».

Попытка свести ноги оборачивается полным провалом, и где-то в глубине души Мейв даже рада этому, вот только стоит вибрирующему концу внутри сдвинуться, как все мысли утекают совсем в другую сторону. 

От слишком ярких и острых ощущений можно спрятаться, нужно лишь посильнее напрячься, вытолкнуть игрушку из себя, чтобы больше не было настолько запредельно, что рассудок сыпется как песочное тесто имбирных пряников, которые они вчера пекли вместе, чтобы дом наполнился ароматами Рождества.

— Нет, дорогая, — чужая рука останавливает попытку избавиться от игрушки, а карие глаза чернеют до темноты, вдавливая её обратно. Звёздочка качает головой, давая понять — такое самоуправство точно не останется ненаказанным.

— Нельзя? — Мейв рассчитывает поддразнить свою девушку этим вопросом, но та только добавляет вибрацию и силу всасывающей части так, что бёдра сами по себе начинают трястись. Она даже как-то ловит её за ногу, медленно соскальзывая вверх по ней хлопковой тканью трусов, вот только тому, что её всё-таки одевают сейчас Мейв совсем не рада.

— Можно, — улыбается загадочно Энни, натягивая трусики так, что они сильно вжимают игрушку глубже и никакие попытки вытолкнуть её из себя больше не сработают. — Там осталось ещё целых четыре режима. 

Стон разрезает воздух, стоит только представить как каждый раз вибрация и сосание будут сильнее, но покидающее тело возбуждение напоминает о себе — она кончила уже дважды, а её Звёздочка ни одного. 

Так не должно быть.

— Хочу тебя, — тихо замечает Мейв, стараясь отстраниться ощущениями от того как сильно вибрирует проклятая игрушка, посасывающая клитор так, словно неплохой любовник — Энни языком делает куда лучше, но она сейчас занята совсем другим.

— Я тебя тоже, моя королева, — сладкое замечание сопровождается сжатыми сильно сосками и Мейв слышит, как подушка хрустит в пальцах, не выдерживая того, с какой силой её сжимают. — Но мной ты займёшься чуть позже. Вначале я хочу посмотреть как ты прекрасна. Насладиться тобой, понимаешь? Каждым мигом, каждым стоном и вздохом...

Холодное прикосновение выворачивает и Мейв замирает — кубик льда словно из ниоткуда появившийся в чужих пальцах уже через секунду дразняще сползает от диафрагмы вниз, к самому пупку, тая на слишком горячей коже.

— Энни? — выдох — последнее, что может сделать Мейв прежде, чем задержать дыхание, чтобы окончательно не потерять над собой контроль и не перехватить власть в этой ситуации.

— Я здесь, — соглашается Звёздочка, зажимая в подушечках кубик льда и очерчивая им окружность соска. Замерзшая вода стукается о круглые наконечники штанги, дразнит их, и этого более чем достаточно, чтобы заставить кого-то другого потерять контроль, но не Мейв. Её ноги приподнимают за колени и холодная влажная дорожка появляется словно стрелка на колготках — от пятки и до самого основания ягодиц в начале одной ноги, а после — другой.

Энни не выпускает её колени, ныряя вниз, и оставляя укус ровно там, где льдышка иссякла — так Мейв кажется, прежде, чем она ощущает холод вжавшийся в копчик и поднимающийся выше.

— Энни! — снова Мейв повторяет имя возлюбленной, к чертям отбрасывая подушку, и уже впиваясь пальцами в кровать.

Её требование, заключённое в одном лишь призыве трактуется по желанию, и Звёздочка, держа слишком крепко её за ноги и приспуская трусы, жаждет только одного.

— Перестань! Нет! — Мейв быстро мотает головой, елозит пальцами по простыне, хватает, чтобы не уцепить светлые пряди и не оторвать от себя слишком разыгравшуюся супергероиню. 

Слёзы наворачиваются на глаза, стоит почувствовать горячий и мягкий язык на сжатых мышцах ануса, проникающий вовнутрь. Она теряется в удовольствии, в холоде, в жаре — весь окружающий мир сыпется к хренам, размазывая Мейв по наслаждению тонким слоем так, как это делают кондитеры с шоколадом.

Властный язык трахает так, что она скулит и даже воет временами на одной ноте, не выдерживая сладкого терзания. Вибрация усиливается, а игрушка принимается засасывать и гудеть ещё сильнее, так, что окончательно потерявшая всякое терпение Мейв тянется к светлым волосам, но оттолкнуть от себя не успевает — третья волна накрывает её куда сильнее и беспощаднее прежних двух, и теперь остаётся только уповать на милость своей маленькой богини, укусами клеймящей её бедро так, что всхлипы переходят в ненасытный и жадный вой.

Ещё один кубик льда беспощадно соскальзывает под игрушку, а пара других опять ледяными иглами впиваются в соски, когда до сознания доходит простой, в сущности, приказ:

— Прижми ладони к кровати и не отнимай.

Подчиниться получается не сразу — пальцы попросту не слушаются вместе с руками, тело трясёт, ведь чёртова игрушка не перестаёт работать — ей плевать сколько раз там кончила Мейв, и, кажется, Энни собирается терзать её до конца заряда, что было бы совсем ужасно в любой другой ситуации.

Сейчас это вызывает незамутнённый восторг, как и похвала, произнесённая с такой нежностью, что Мейв скулит жалко и отчаянно:

— Умница.

Когда Энни поднимается, Мейв распахивает глаза, чтобы увидеть решительно всё, но ей это не особо-то и помогает. Зажигалка чиркает в умелых пальцах, а мягкая, совсем тонкая ёмкость со свечой наклоняется в стороны, чтобы её содержимое растаяло быстрее. 

— Я умру... — признаётся Мейв, и Энни только соглашается, подходя совсем близко. Первая капля падает на руку, выверенным движением. Вторая — на плечо.

— Да, — едва слышный шёпот доносится через излишне громко стучавшую в ушах кровь, когда капли дошагивают до ключицы, обдавая исключительным теплом.

Воск там — совсем не горячий. Да, он жжётся, но не сильнее, чем едва разогретый кофе с утра. Капли прокладывают дорожку до соска и целая обжигающая струя накрывает его.

— Чёрт! — казавшееся прежде слабым теплом, там, где только что побывал кубик льда ощущается как самый настоящий ожог, заставляя расплакаться от силы бьющего по нервам удовольствия. Мейв надеется, что её слёзы разжалобят Звёздочку, и что нет — тоже.

— Вот так, — соглашается Энни мягко и оставляет на прикроватную тумбочку совсем пустую пиалу. Зажигалка снова противно чиркает, и Мейв уже морально готовится к тому, что будет дальше.

Капля падает на грудь, но вновь чувствуется слабым теплом, а ровно в центре грудины так и вовсе будто просто слишком нежное касание человека, и это отвлекает, заставляя расслабиться. Энни никуда не торопится, когда капли, направляемые её рукой взбираются по куполу и она сжимает её снизу, чтобы попасть точнее.

Секундная заминка разрывается воем на одной ноте, стоит только горячему воску опалить сосок, накрывая его полностью, по ареол. Пальцы хватаются за кровать, а внутри Мейв сжимает подушку крепче, чувствуя, как та от этого словно ещё сильнее вибрирует. 

— Как же ты красива, — замечание заставляет плакать, будто она снова маленькая девочка. Всхлипы не успокаиваются, и Мейв только упрашивает свою богиню:

— Не надо... Хватит... Я буду хорошей... 

— Ты уже хорошая, — не без удивления отзывается Энни и гладит её по руке, словно другой ладонью она не запускает горячие капли по животу вниз.

— Не надо, Энни, — из-за всхлипов вся речь как бы сминается, становится невнятной, а влага от слёз так и норовит закатиться в ушные раковины, беспощадно их щекоча.

— Чего именно? — вопрос Звёздочки бьёт прямо под дых, ведь та, словно ни в чём ни бывало обводит маленькими каплями слишком нежную кожу вокруг пупка, и снова чиркает зажигалкой. Пламя у свечи совсем короткое, так что нужно время, и эти секунды — единственные, чтобы убедить Энни не делать того, что она задумала.

— Я не выдержу, слишком горячо, — это наглая ложь, и они обе знают — свечи они вместе выбирали и тестировали задолго до того как они решились на сессию, а и короткие фитили подрезаны, чтобы температура оказалась не слишком высокой, хотя те и так почти что массажные.

— Точно? — пальчики забираются под край турусов и сдвигают вибрирующую остро игрушку так, что Мейв опять оказывается совсем беззащитна сейчас.

Фитиль дымит от резкого выдоха, и температура в ванночке падает, но всё это в данный момент не слишком помогает справиться с мыслью о том, что произойдёт дальше. Уверенные пальцы терзают её вместо игрушки совершенно правильными и умелыми движениями — сдавливая, поглаживая, нажимая. Энни слишком хорошо знает как довести до самого края, и чем старательнее она это делает, тем сильнее Мейв всхлипывает не в силах остановиться и прекратить умолять её на все лады.

— Подожди, — уговаривает Звездочка мягко, ведь стоит ей за секунду до новой сокрушительной волны убрать пальцы, как жалобный крик разрезает воздух, требуя внимания к себе именно там. 

И Мейв получает его — уже изрядно остывший воск всё равно ощущается слишком обжигающим, когда горячей струёй накрывает клитор и нижние губы, выбивая её в оргазм сильным ударом.

Игра на грани фола — вот всё, что между ними сейчас. Восторг мешается с отрицанием и стыдом, продлевая судороги, в которых бьётся все тело так, что Мейв даже не замечает того как Энни убирает весь прочий застывший воск с тела, даже с соска, прежде, чем проделать то же самое и с клитором.

Её губы кажутся ещё горячее, а язык так и вовсе чистое пламя, пока Звёздочка инспектирует результат собственных трудов, а Мейв чувствует как её не хватает. Сознание рушится, рассыпается, оставляя от гордой Королевы беспомощную, всхлипывающую девушку, которая уже даже не упрашивает остановиться.

— Как же ты прекрасна, — нежность Энни прокатывается по коже, но её беспощадности более чем достаточно для того, чтобы снова вжать в клитор сатисфайер и оправить трусы, заставляя беспомощно бормотать и скулить на одной ноте.

— Я не выдержу больше, — слова удаётся собрать с неимоверным усилием, но к ужасу Мейв, Энни лишь согласно кивает, прижимаясь губами к животу и замечает:

— Я остановлю его сейчас. Но потом, ты кончишь ещё трижды с самой высокой скоростью, да?

— Да... — сладкая, словно какао, сделка с дьяволицей отдаёт острым перцем присыпанным нежностью, но она и впрямь останавливает игрушку, давая такой необходимый сейчас перерыв.

Мейв успевает медленно выдохнуть, когда Энни накрывает её губы своими, присев рядом на самый край. Ласковые касания напоминают о том, что быть податливой и разрушенной удовольствием совсем не страшно, если после найдутся заботливые руки, которые соберут тебя обратно, залелеют и не дадут пожалеть о том, что всё это было позволено.

Губы скользят по губам с такой нежностью, что можно совсем потеряться, забыть как только что Энни была беспощадно, ведя собственную игру и делая то, что прежде не было позволено с Мейв решительно никому. Она посасывает их, прикусывает, касается языком осторожно и мягко, и окончательно сводит с ума, заставляя забыть что они здесь и сейчас делают и о чём договаривались.

Мейв сама не замечает, как соскальзывает ладонью ей между ног и вспоминает лишь тогда, когда осознаёт — Энни хочет её с такой силой, что внутренняя сторона бёдер совсем влажная. Осознание этого заставляет распахнуть глаза, но коснуться горячей плоти она уже не успевает — руку беспощадно перехватывают и возвращают на кровать.

— Моя королева хочет чтобы ей напомнили о том, что она не всесильна, да? — едва слышный шёпот будоражит. После того, что они делали сегодня наказание — благо, ведь они договаривались, что Мейв кончит трижды, но прежде будет небольшой отдых. А вот о том, что у сатисфайера осталось ещё несколько беспощадных режимов она забывает, но другие руки напоминают об этом, включая игрушку и выставляя вибрацию так, что, кажется, её одной будет достаточно, чтобы выкрутить тело в новом оргазме.

— Нет... Энни... Нет... — голос садится от постоянных стонов, но Мейв терзает себя так же, как и вибрация её, вынуждая повторять это.

— Да, — пресекает её попытки Звёздочка, поднимаясь и осматриваясь внимательней, так, словно она что-то потеряла. — И, если ты не можешь держать себя в руках, то придётся тебя этому научить.

То, с какой доброжелательностью это сказано вызывает в теле дрожь не хуже, чем от вибрации, а когда Энни устраивает ладони прямо под грудью, вынуждая держать её в одном положении, то Мейв совсем срывается на сладкие стоны.

Грань между удовольствием и болью кажется сейчас такой хрупкой, что Мейв проверяет её, сдавливая собственную грудь сильнее и чувствуя, как внутренности окатывает жаром от этого. Энни тянется к чему-то за её спиной, нависая грудью прямо над головой, и Мейв даже не пытается себя остановить — она приподнимается, касаясь соска губами через тонкую ткань пеньюара и слыша сдавленный стон с таким удовлетворением, что, пожалуй, ещё десятка будет достаточно, чтобы заставить её кончить и безо всяких игрушек.

— Перестань, — строгий голос вынуждает остановиться, выпустить его изо рта, но, только чтобы поймать и приласкать другой. — Мейв.

Это уже слишком близко к настоящему раздражению, поэтому приходится оторваться и заскулить, видя что именно пыталась подобрать её Звёздочка там, с другой стороны кровати из коробки.

Стек с нежной кожей в основании соскальзывает по груди, которую Мейв придерживает, кажется, специально для этого. Его мягкость слишком похожа на саму Энни — ласковая только до тех пор, пока не решит быть по-настоящему сильной. Впрочем, первый шлепок даёт понять — едва ли та хочет действительно её наказать.

— Считай, — требует Энни, и добавляет сладко, — хочу слышать твой дрожащий голос и знать, как тебе хорошо.

— Раз, — соглашается с приказом Мейв, прикрывая глаза. Второй шлепок из-за этого становится неожиданностью и приходится на другую грудь. — Два.

Чужая рука управляется со стеком достаточно умело, чтобы дать себе потеряться и почувствовать, как шатается очерченная грань между «больно» и «пожалуйста, сильнее». Третий из-за этого Мейв пропускает, и в наказание получает увесистый шлепок по соску, вынуждающий её отсчитывать:

— Три.

— Четыре, — поправляет её Энни, чуть качая головой, — будь внимательнее, иначе мне придётся наказывать тебя за это.

— Да, — соглашается тихо и слабо Мейв, добавляя, едва мягкая кожа набалдашника стека снова опускается на грудь даже без тени отпечатка, — пять.

Шестой, седьмой, восьмой — трудно почувствовать в какой именно момент шлепки из ласковых превращаются в болезненные, а уж ухватить миг, когда их достаточно, чтобы сведя ноги и вжав в себя посильнее игрушку, кончить, так и вовсе невозможно. Шлепки нарастают, и вместо счёта, единственное, что повторяет Мейв, это «Энни».

Властная, сильная, невероятная — хлёсткие удары опускаются на рёбра и плечи, ложатся на живот, но самые болезненные достаются соскам, заставляя нырнуть в глубину оргазма ещё сильнее и окончательно растерять себя там. В голове не остаётся ничего о том, кто она, что происходит и зачем — чистая покорность и всего одно слово, которое не сходит с губ, будто настоящая молитва к единственному слышащему в мире глухих.

Богине среди смертных.

Мейв цепляется за кровать, вздрагивает, от угасающих судорог, уже совсем не чувствуя слёз выворачивающих душу после слишком яркого оргазма, и не может кричать от каждого последующего шлепка, приподнимая бёдра в тщетной попытке притереться к игрушке теснее.

Пустота захватывает разум оставляя один на один с наслаждением, и её даже не хватает анализировать его — всё, что есть у Мейв, это уверенность — лучше и хуже этого с ней никогда не происходило и вряд ли случится, так что стоит продлить этот момент до бесконечности, впитать его, раствориться в нём. 

Сознание даже не успевает толком фиксировать когда шлепки останавливаются, ведь именно в этот момент она вжимается во что-то, проталкивая вибрирующую игрушку глубже с довольным стоном. 

— Уже почти, — доносится до неё словно из толщи воды, и Мейв не особо понимает о чём ей говорят.

Только когда слабый ток жалит соски, разум сопоставляет что именно Энни делала после того, как отложила стек — превратившиеся в проводник клеммы дразнят, жаля слабыми импульсами, и Мейв протестующе стонет, мотает головой, не переставая вжиматься в чужое бедро, доставляя себе ещё больше боли и удовольствия.

— Сейчас, моя королева, — ласковое прозвище, взятое прямиком из фамилии напоминает — она по-прежнему с Энни, вот только разум уже совсем не фиксирует этого, концентрируясь исключительно на том, как сатисфайер всасывает плоть сильнее, и вибрирует так, что все внутренности подчиняются ему и чужому решению довести до края вот так.

Острые взрывы ощущений от нарастающего постепенно тока заставляют пальцы скользить вверх по груди до самых сосков, но коснуться их так и не получается — чужая рука перехватывает ладони, направляя их куда-то в горячее и влажное нутро. Конечности Мейв почти не слушаются и она неловко исследует горячую плоть, скользит по ней подушечками, изучает изнутри слыша жаркие стоны в ответ на собственные движения.

Ток нарастает до пика и терпеть это больше невозможно, так что едва выбравшись, Мейв опять чувствует, как её погребает под лавиной наслаждения, без единого шанса на спасение из уютного снежного сугроба. Да ей оно и не нужно — разум ещё катает словно волна камешки то, какие сладкие стоны доносились оттуда, сверху, и теперь можно расслабиться, ведь там кому-то тоже было хорошо.

Не просто кому-то. 

Энни.

Жалящий ток исчезает, но до сознания это доходит не сразу — лишь тогда, когда к измученной груди прижимаются на мгновение мягкие тёплые ягодицы. Мейв не думает совсем — ей бы списать всё на инстинкты, но нет, сейчас она попросту воплощает собственные желания, подтягивая обладательницу сладких бёдер повыше и прижимаясь губами к влажной от смазки плоти.

— Моя... моя... моя королева, — жаркие, сводящие с ума стоны доказывают — она делает всё правильно, и так и стоит продолжать, если есть хоть один шанс показать девушке то, что она только что испытала. Потерять себя окончательно и безвозвратно всего за одну сессию, которая оказалась куда лучше, чем кто-либо мог предположить, особенно зная, что она у Энни первая.

Мейв вот знает, но это не слишком-то помогает ей сейчас — силы покидают окончательно, стоит только чужим бедрам сжаться, обхватывая её голову крепче, а сатисфайеру дойти до последней степени вибрации, полностью гася свет сознания и отправляя его из судорог сладкого оргазма прямо в нокаут. Организму нужно восстановиться, и потому Мейв спит так сладко, как никогда прежде, не догадываясь, что Энни, лёжа рядом, ужасно переживает из-за всего случившегося.

Ещё вчера они проверили всё на три сотни рядов, вот только нет никакой уверенности в том, что она не переборщила. Будить спящую королеву было бы самым жестоким поступком за весь сегодняшний день, так что Энни только гладит её по рыжим волосам, скользит пальцами и напевает едва слышно, стараясь не думать о самом плохо.

«Хоум» — выбранное стоп-слово, способное остановить Энни в любом состоянии, и которое Мейв вообще никогда не забудет, по её уверениям, так и не прозвучало, и это служит слабым утешением переживающей девушке.

«Мне не будет больно, — говорила вчера Мейв, показывая спокойно на свечу, — видишь? Фитиль короткий, а значит она не такая уж горячая. Смотри.»

Пара капель, упавшие прямо в чувствительный центр ладони Энни были просто чуть сильнее, чем тёплыми, но не более того. Сияние мгновенно появившееся на это как на отзвук такого касания дало понять куда очевиднее, чем любые слова то, что она и сама в такой игре заинтересована, так что к обсуждениям пришлось вернуться уже чуть позже, лёжа в постели и обнимая друг друга.

«Но ток — это слишком», — заметила вчера Энни, и теперь, проверяя клеммы, пришлось вздыхать так же, как и накануне — да, ток сильный, но импульсы не особо частые даже на самом высоком темпе, так что скорее всего Мейв всё-таки в порядке.

Единственное, чего они не обсуждали — порка, ведь эта идея пришла ей в голову под действием вчерашних указаний: «не давай мне своевольничать. Это очень важно, иначе мы окажемся в ситуации, когда снова управляю я, просто уже из нижней роли, хорошо?»

Вопрос в том, стоит ли понимать под своеволием обычное желание касаться друг друга, или всё-таки нет?

— Энни, — нежный шёпот выбивает сомнения из головы, и она прижимает к себе едва разлепившую глаза Мейв сильнее, протягивая ей стакан с трубочкой — поить из горла сейчас было бы настоящим извращением.

— Как ты? — на тихий вопрос она ответа не получает — Мейв только прижимается к ней теснее, и улыбается, засыпая опять.

— Спи, моя дорогая, — едва слышно шепчет Энни, переживая, что после такой сессии может разбудить по её воле настрадавшуюся девушку, и тем самым принести незапланированные неудобства. — Спи, моя королева...


End file.
